User blog:Undead RVD/Battle of the Bronze Armies: Spartans vs Easterlings
Today, we will pit one of the most powerful forces of Ancient Greece against one of the most destructive forces of Saroun's Army! They are Devastating! They are Fearless! They will fight to the last man and slaughter more foes than anyone! THIS IS THE BATTLE OF THE BRONZE ARMIES! The Spartans, The Ancient warriors of Sparta, who have shown themselves to be amongst the bravest warriors around! VS The Easterlings, Saruon's Elite soldiers from the East, who have stricken fear in the eyes of many men of Middle Earth! WHO IS DEADLIEST!!!! Spartans Spartans were the hoplites (heavy infantry) of Sparta, which was an ancient Greek city state. Spartans were one of the most feared military forces in history. It was commonly accepted that one Spartan was worth several other men from any other city state Weapons and Armor Close Range: Xiphos *The Xiphos is the back up weapon of the Spartan. Made from Iron, this short sword is only good when the spear is gone do to its incredibly short reach **Blade made of Iron **30 cm in length **Primarily a stabbing weapon Mid Range: Dory Spear *The Primary weapons of the Spartan is the Dory, a basic iron-headed spear with a counter-balance butt-spike. **Spear head made of Iron **Butt spike made of bronze **Staff made of Ash wood **3 meters in length **Purely a thrusting weapon Long Range: Javelin *They typically don't do range combat but the Spartan is armed with the Javelin for long range combat. **Spear head made of Iron **Staff made of unknown wood **1 meter in length **Primarily thrown **Short range Armor: Bronze Hoplite Armor and Aspis *Spartans utilize heavy bronze armor that is strong but limited to where it protects. **It consists of a cuirass, shinguards and a helmet. **Made of bronze *The Spartan's primary defense is his large shield which provides the majority of his defense. **Made of wood with bronze cover **1 meter diameter **Used for both protection and as a bashing weapon Easterlings Easterlings are the men living in the vast and uncharted lands of Rhûn, East of Mordor and the Sea of Rhun. Most Easterlings were enemies of the Free Peoples. They have shown allegiance to Sauron and are amongst the deadliest warriors to fight for Sauron. Weapons and Armor Close Range: Scimitar *The three-foot-bladed steel scimitar was carried by all troops as a secondary weapon. The curved blade was used in a downward, diagonal slashing attack and for thrusting. No matter which method of attack the Easterling chose to use with his scimitar, it was extremely effective in his hands **Blade made of Steel **1 meter long blade **Primarly slashing but can be used for stabbing Mid Range: Halbard *The steel-bladed halberd came in two sizes: the nine-foot halberd was used for porcupine formations and phalanx marches, while the five-foot one was used as a basic soldier's weapon. **Blade made of Steel **Staff made of strong wood **Either 9 feet 5 feet in length **Can be used as both a slashing, thrusting and disarming weapon Long Range: Composite Recurve Long Bow *The Composite Bow of the Easterlings was made of multiple layers of wood and was of a recurve type. They were 4 feet long at the very most, and they were carried in holsters. **Bow made from layers of wood **Bow is 4 feet long **Fires arrow ***Arrow heads made of Steel **Very Long Range Armor: Steel Lamalar Armor and Rectangular Shield *The Armor used by the Easterlings is steel lamalar with a gold or brass overlay. **Armor consisted of a helmet, a placard (stomach plate), gorget (heart & neck coverage), groin-plate, rerebraces (upper arm), vambraces (forearm), cuisses (thighs), and poleyns (knees) ***Helmet made to resemble a dragon and to intimidate their enemies **Made of steel *They also have three foot Scutum-like shields with a gold or brass overlay. **Made from strong wood and Steel **3 feet in height, 2 feet in width X-Factors Spartan vs Easterling 90 Training 90 The Spartans are known for their brutal training and specialized skills. They were trained at a young age and work by forming deadly formation. The Easterling warriors are also known for being elite warriors. They were trained at a young age and specialized in formation combat. 80 Physicality 90 I am giving it to the Spartans. They were trained to be incredibly thick warriors. The Easterlings are pretty strong and tough but they don't have the incredibly thick build the Spartans are known for. Overall, the Spartans are the stronger, tougher warriors of the two. 85 Tactics 90 The Spartans are known for their near impenetrable phalanx formations. However, their formations have one problem: If it is broken through, the Spartans lose their effectiveness as they are not as deadly in one-on-one combatt. The Easterlings have more diverse tactics. They utilize phalanx-like formations but they are also skilled in other combat styles, like long-range combat and one-on-one combat. 80 Metallurgy 95 This one is pretty easy to explain. Spartans utilize bronze armor and iron weapons. The Easterlings utilize steel armor and weapons. 93 Fearlessness' 93 Both sides are known for fighting to the last man. The Spartans believe that it is better to die than surrender. They would hold formation, even when death looked at them in the face. This is true of the famous 300, who fought off the Persians for as long as they could but were inevitably wiped out. The same goes for the Easterlings. After the great rout during the later stages of the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, a relatively small (7000-strong) force of Easterlings stood their ground, with their backs to the River Anduin, and fought to the last man while the host of Mordor fled. Both sides are known for their tenacity and will to fight. The Situation Who: the Warriors Their will be 30 Spartans against 30 Easterlings, enough for both sides to utilize formations but small enough to right the battle out. Where: The Locations The Battle will take place in a large barren field, much like the area just outside Mordor. How: The Conditions One side must have all their enemy units dead to win. Classic conditions to win. The Battle 30 Spartan soldiers have set up a large camp and are preparing for battle. At the distance, the guards hear incoming marching. One goes out to see who are coming. They see 30 soldiers come their way. Their armor gleams like bronze and gold their armor appear monster like. Their spears are strange, with large axe-heads attached to them and they have long curved swords on their sides. The Spartan guard heads back to the camp and warn his superiors. The Spartans then arm themselves and march to face this incoming foe. Spartans: x30 Meanwhile, the Easterlings continue marching. They are heading towards the Spartan Camp. They are armed with their full arsenal on them and are ready to wipe out the camp. Easterlings: x30 Soon, the Spartans have made their formation and are ready to take any force that comes at them. The Easterlings are just across from them, getting into their formation. They then start walking towards the Spartans, then they speed up into a charge. To be Continued... OK, it won't really, as my brain is dead on this one and the votes were so one sided that I can't even show it in this. WINNER: THE EASTERLINGS This battle went strait to the Easterlings. While the two were even in Training, Brutality and Fearlessness and the Spartans had the edge in Physicality, the Easterlings were just too much. Their superior Tactics and Metallurgy got them far. They were too versatiley skilled and their steel weapons and armor outmatched the Spartan's bronze armor and iron weapons. At the end, the superior weapons, armor and tactics will lead to the superior victory. Category:Blog posts